heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 2 5
Supporting Characters: * Victor Benzel Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Gretchin * Vampires formally loyal to Torgo * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Pavane For An Un-Dead Princess | Synopsis2 = Odette Byelai was a famed ballerina, who while attending a party one night would be seduced by the vampire lord Dracula, who would call himself Vlad Tepesch. He would bring her outside where he would fed upon her and leave he dead body. She would revive three days after unaware that Dracula had turned her into a vampire. Realizing she would be late for her performance she would rush to the theater. Getting ready for the performance, she would be offered coffee and realize that she wanted blood and would rush out into alleyway. There she would run into "Tepesch" who would reveals his true identity and explain that he turned her into a vampire. Furious over what Dracula had done to her, she would attempt to attack him but find that he has control over her and forces her to transform into bat form. However she manages to fight this transformation and restore her human form. Amused, Dracula would allow her to carry on this charade. Odette would resume her dancing career, trying to control her blood lust and make focus on being able to transform into something beautiful. After much practice she would soon master the ability to change not into a bat, but a feathered bird form. As she would continue her practices, she would also find that she has now lost her enjoyment of music, finding that she only hears noise. Furious, she gives in to her blood lust and goes out into the night where she feeds on a lone man walking by himself. At first she revels in the sensation of feeding on a fresh victim until she realizes what she has done and is mortified. Seeking advice she would go to her choreographer to try and get his help, she would reveal her ability to change into a bird and the two would work together in performing a rendition of the Swam Princess. On opening night, Odette would put on her performance, unaware that Dracula is watching from the balcony above. During the part of her performance where she would use her abilities to change into a swan, Dracula would force her to transform into a bat creature, causing her to flounder to the ground. Unwilling to be under Dracula's control, Odette would break a splinter of wood and use it to impale herself through the heart. Thinking this is part of the play the audience would give Odette a standing ovation and she would die with a smile upon her face. Dracula would be also on to applaud her as well all be it impassively. | Writer2_1 = Peter Gillis | Penciler2_1 = John Buscema | Inker2_1 = Bob McLeod | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Odette Byelai Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Helen * Greg | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}